Lost Destiny
by albhedchica
Summary: Reah starts her day as normal with the regular nightmares but the strange appearance of a little boy in her mirror and a man in her kitchen is just the start of the change in her life... as she is taken back into old Zanarkand umm.. it's rated T for langu
1. The Beginning

**AN: this is my first fanfic so please please please read and review... definitely tell me what you think about it! ... I don't own anything... 'cept Reah and I have Final Fantasy X... Okay... now with the fic...**

I thrashed about in my bed, another nightmare ruining what little sleep I had already gotten, before I finally sat straight up.

My breaths were coming in short gasps, my heart was pounding and I was completely soaked in my own sweat. 'They never were_ that_ bad,' I thought, slowly catching my breath.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was still only two in the morning... four more hours until I _would_ have to get up for school if that stupid dream hadn't waken me up.

Figuring that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I got up and crossed the room to my bathroom where I looked into the mirror above my sink. But what I saw was so horrifying, so gruesome and disgusting that I just _had_ to shake my head at it... it was my face.

"Ew..." I muttered, leaning over to wash the sleep away from my face. When I looked back up in the mirror though, it wasn't my reflection that I saw... it appeared to be.. a little boy? I jumped back and screamed, scared out of my mind. I rubbed my eyes thoroughly, hoping that it was just my eyes playing tricks on me out of lack of sleep. But when I looked back up, the kid was still there.

He wore clothes that were unfamiliar and strange to me, including a purple hood that concealed his eyes so that all I could see was his mouth. From his reflection, it seemed like he was standing far away from the mirror but when I looked behind me, no one was there.

"How-" He didn't let me finish though,

"A destiny that was forgotten is soon to be remembered."

"Wha'?" I breathed, completely confused.

"The fate of the summoner lies in your hands, along with one other. Without you two, all will be lost." His riddles were definitely starting to get annoying.

"Sum-a-whatzit?" I asked, deciding not to even try to finish the word, "Wait a second.. How can the 'fate of the sumiemoner'" I said in a mock-tone, "lie in my hands when I don't even know what h-... it is?"

"All will be answered in due time. Be patient and wait." The lil' creepy guy started to slowly fade away, with little balls of light erupting from where his reflection stood.

"No wait! I don't _have_ time! I won't be patient, I want to know now, dammit!" My screaming was no use though because the guy had already completely disappeared. I sighed and fell down to the floor, hoping that it wouldn't be _too_ long before all this was explained to me...

I eventually got dressed and walked downstairs, still confused about what happened. I entered my kitchen slowly, hunger getting the best of me, ready to find some food. I opened the door to the fridge to find absolutely nothing. I groaned loudly and yelled for my sister.

"Becca! There's no food in here!" Getting no response, I started searching through all my cabinets. Luckily, I found one last pack of ramen noodles.

"Thank god," I said to myself, filling a pot with water. I heard a crash from upstairs, causing me to jump. I stood in silence for a while but then decided that it was just my cat, Fasa, and went back to making my food.

After about ten minutes, it was all cooked so I dumped the yummy noodles into a bowl. When I turned around though, I was so shocked to find a man standing there that I dropped my bowl, which smashed into billions of tiny shards on the floor.

"Ah, crap!" I yelped, after the boiling hot water splashed up and burnt my ankles. I started to rub them gently, hoping the burning wouldn't be too bad, and then looked back up at the man.

The man was tall, dark and handsome... need I say more? Well I will... He had a long red coat on, concealing most of his body. 'Damn' I thought, practically drooling over him. He was also wearing big black boots and dark sunglasses that hid his eyes from my sight.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I asked defensively, standing up straight. 'Can I keep you?' I continued in my mind.

"That doesn't matter now, your fate is about to unfold." The guy swished over to me, his coat billowing behind him. He got a hold of my chin and lifted it so that I was staring directly into his.. er.. sunglasses, my heart jumped when he touched me. "This is your story... your destiny begins here!" he practically screamed at me.

Before I could ask what the hell he meant by that, I felt a tight jerk and I started to fly backwards. My kitchen and the se-.. er I mean strange man faded away and all I saw was the pitch black that surrounded me.

After falling for so long that I thought I was going to die in this extreme darkness, I slammed down onto a cold, hard surface. As I landed, my head flew back and took a hard hit to the surface, causing me to in turn pass out...

* * *

**(A/N: so this doesn't confuse you, this is in Becca's POV)**

I layed in my bed all nice and comphy when I heard Reah scream from down the hall. I just layed there for a while and figured that she had justhad a bad dreamor something like that.

I sighed with a mutter of 'teenagers' and looked over at my clock on my dresser. 2:13... 'Another nightmare, Reah?' I wondered, slowly sitting up. I got out of bed and walked across the room, ready to go see if my little sister was alright. But before I even touched the doorknob, I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

Acting off of instinct, I grabbed the hand and the arm attached to it and flipped the entire person over my shoulder. I dusted off my hands, proud of my martial skills and looked down at the man.

"Who are you?" I asked him, straight forewardly. The man simply coughed and stood up, a bit wobbly.

"No need for introductions.. yet. All the answers you will seek, will be answered." I pouted.

"What answers? All I asked was for you name.." After I finished, I hear Reah yell for me from downstairs. I sighed and shook my head. "Look, you have to get out.. alright? I change my mind... I don't want to know who you are or how you got in my room but just get out and I won't have to call the police."

"She'll be fine."

"What?"

"Your sister... you're worried about her health... Don't" He simply said. "She'll be fine" He then repeated.

"You have no idea , okay? Now get out.." I went to grab for the doorknob again but the man grabbed my wrist and tightly gripped it.

"Just have faith, it's all I'm asking.." His voice faded away along with everything else and soon I was only surrounded by darkness. I thought I heard a crash and loud 'Dammit!' but I could be wrong...

Eventually after feeling the sensation of falling for a looooong time, I landed gracefully on my feet in what I thought was... but could it be?... Guadosalam.

**A/N Yay! first chappie! I just finished editing it because I read through it and decided... I wanted to change it up a bit.. thanks for reading and again... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. What the heck?

_'Where am I?' I thought, looking around. I was surrounded by a bright, white light that was continuously shining, blinding me. 'A..am I in.. Hea-..'_

_Before I could finish my thought, someone elses voice came through my head, 'No, you're not in Heaven.'_

_'Then where am I?' I thought back, sitting up. Or at least I thought I did... I mean I couldn't really see my body through the light._

_'Well you're currently passed out... so, I guess you can say that you're dreaming.'_

_'But that doesn't explain anything! If I'm passed out then where's my actual body?' I asked, starting to get annoyed._

_'You're in Zanarkand,' the voice simply replied._

_"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT!" I accidentaly yelled out loud. _

_"Calm down... even if I tried to explain it to you, you wouldn't believe me," the voice actually said.. not through my thoughts.. _

_"Try me..." The white light slowly disappeared, leaving me in... a field of grass? I shook my head around violently, trying to figure out how I got here... wherever _here_ was. _

_A _young _man appeared a little ways away and from what I assumed, he was walking towards me. I stood up slowly, shaking my head a bit and rubbing my eyes, not wanting to believe whatever it was that was happening to me._

_"You have been brought into Spira, to complete the destiny that has been assigned to you..." The guy began once he got close enough that I could hear him._

_When he got within about.. a two foot distance from me, he completely stopped and looked me up and down. He then just kind of stared, mouth open and everything. I took this time to soak up how incredibly HOT he was. He had black hair that reached his ears, kind of in an emo-ish style and dark brown eyes that looked so deep that it would be almost possible to fall into them. He wore a simple dark grey t-shirt and baggy jeans with big commando boots and a long sword on his back. I internally sighed._

_I shook my head, "It's not polite to stare..."_

_"Oh oops.. sorry.." His face reddened, "Just didn't think that... that you would be so... so beautiful." My face got really hot at the comment, I'm sure it had to be as red as.. as blood I guess.._

_"Thanks.. But please don't lie to me.." I turned around just to see more of a field... "Where is this place?"_

_"You of all people should know..." He looked up to the sky for a moment and then looked back at me, "Look, you're about to wake up so uh... do NOT tell anyone about me alright?"_

_"Uh.. sure..." The guy sighed loudly and then walked swiftly up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders._

_"I promise we'll see each other again." And with a simple kiss (dies) I started to fade away, yet again._

_"Wait! What's your name!" I yelled, before I completely disappeared._

_"Chris..." And with that, I was gone._

* * *

**(Becca's POV)**

I stood where I landed, looking dumbstruck at the place. _'How could this happen? How was it even possible?' _I thought, completely confused.

I wondered down a road, passing by a few stores before coming to a large manor. A few guado (?) came walking out, completely ignoring me. _'Holy shit! I _am_ in guadosalam!'_

I gasped loudly and fell to my knees, tears welling up in my eyes. '_Why the hell am I crying? But wait... if I'm in Guadosalam then that means that Se-'_ but my thought was interrupted when the bottom of a purple...skirt?.. dress?.. appeared in front of me.

"Why have you fallen, child?" Wait, that voice...I knew that voice... it w_as_ Seymour. I shuddered, remembering what he does in the game.

I lifted my head up to see the funky, blue haired half guado there, looking down at me. He reached out a hand with a light smile playing across his lips. I put my hand in his and he gently helped me off the ground. '_Why is he being nice to me?'_

"Oh uh.. I tripped..." I looked at me with a look that clearly said, "You liar." but I decided to ignore it. "This is Guadosalam, right?" I asked even though I knew exactly where I was... how though, I had no idea.

"Why yes it is and I, m'lady, am Seymour Guado..soon to be maester of Yevon," he mumbled the last words, clearly thinking that I wouldn't hear him but I knew EXACTLY what he said.

"Um... k..." I replied, stretching out a bit. _'I wonder what Reah's doing...'_

* * *

I woke up immediately after disappearing from the field, and as fast as I had waken up was as fast as the pain that shot through my head. '_Holy fuck!'_ I yelled internally. I instantaneously brought a hand to my head but when I touched it, the pain just got worse.

I decided to try and ignore the pain (and failed miserably, mind you) and pushed myself back against a random wall. I looked straight ahead and saw a beautiful.. I guess sunset out over the... ocean? I would've thought about how pretty it was if it weren't for my freaking head.

I let out a loud groan and tried to curl my legs up to me but realized that my right leg wasn't moving. '_What the fuck?'_ I thought, trying miserably to lift it up. But as I tried, the pain that seared through it easily outmatched the pain in my head.

I groaned yet again and leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Need some help?" I jumped at the voice, causing my head to hurt more.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked slightly more rude then I meant it, when I saw the little boy standing next to me.

"Oh well.. I thought you might need some help considering your current.. state." He replied, pointing to my leg and then my head. "But I could be wrong." He then snapped his fingers and starting to fade away.

"NO! I do need help, please don't go!" The boy sighed and snapped his fingers again, becoming opaque again.

"Thought so.."

"So can you uh.. heal me or something?" I asked, wincing from the nonstopping pain.

The little kid sighed, as though I was a nuisance to him or something, and then waved his hand over my body, immediately illeviating (sp?) me of my pain. I immediately moved my leg up and down, no pain there!

"Wow... how did y-"

"Look, I can't stay much longer but I would suggest that you follow the road going that way," he pointed down said road, "until you come to a stadium... and Reah?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful... Oh! And make sure you're prepared to fight." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Fight? FIGHT! I don't even have a friggin weapon and you want me to fight! What a load of help you are." Suddenly a glowing purple sword fell down next to me with a loud clatter. "Woah.. awesome!"

I picked up the sword and swung it in the air a few times, thankful that I had taken Karate for about five years. I looked at the handle and to my surprise saw my name carved in it. There were also a couple brightly colored thassles hanging off it of which one read something in some weird language, 'Reah, dra uha du faemt dra cfunt uv bufan.' But I saw my name in there and figured the sword was meant for me. Wait a sec...

"How did you know that I would end up with this?" I asked, not expecting to get an answer.

'I think an apology is in order first off.' The voice of the kid rang through my head.

" For what!"

'Telling me that I was no help to you! Or do you forget that I healed your sorry ass?' Wow... that was abnormal... A brief shot of pain radiated through my body and then left me, crumbling to my knees.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Better...!" I screamed back at the sky, figuring that's where the kid was watching me from.

"Uh.. who are you talking to?"

* * *

**A/N Well there's the second chap... I hope it's better then the last one... and thanks again for the review Auron's fan:D It made me happy to see it! Anywho... please review people!**


	3. Sin

**A/N Thanks again Auron's fan for reviewing me... you deserve a cookie but I don't have any so you'll have to just except the compliment that YOU ROCK! Yeah.. anyways... third chapter..**

* * *

(Becca)

I sighed and looked back up at the ugly face of Seymour. _'Geez, he's even worse in person... how could Yuna stand kissing him?' _I brushed my thoughts aside and plastered on a fake smile as Seymour started to speak... again.

"Where are you staying...er.."

"The name's Rebecca... Becca for short," I told him, still smiling.. awkwardly.

"Becca then.. so, where is it that you're staying?" My smile faded a bit.

"Um well..." For some reason I hadn't been expecting that question, "I'm.. not exactly from around here."

"From Guadosalam?"

"Not exactly... I mean, I'm not from Guadosalam, no, or anywhere in Spira actually."

"Then... Where are you from?"

Luckliy I didn't have to answer him because of a distressed yell from inside the manor. Seymour took one last glance at me and then spun around and sped towards the large doors from where Tromell came running.

"Lord Jyscal! He has.. he's... dead..." Tromell gasped, clinging to Seymours clothing, "What should we do?"

"My father is dead?" Seymour asked, (in the most fake worried voice imaginable mind you), grabbing at Tromell's wrists, "What is this?"

"We... we found him... in.. in the dining room..." He took a few deep breaths, "collapsed.. o-on the floor.." Seymour glared.

"Well then do something about it!"

"But sir, what should we do?" Seymour let go of the guado's wrists, allowing him to crumble to the ground. He turned away from him and walked back up to me. Standing merely inches away, he took my chin in his hand and lifted my head up so that our eyes were locked. I tried to look away but some unseen force kept my gaze where it was.

"We'll have a grand ceremony of course.. this evening," He then took me by my hand and led me straight into the manor...

* * *

(Reah)

I looked up from the ground to see a beautiful blonde haired guy looking down at me. _'Three hot guys in one day... I could get used to this!' _

"Uhm.. no one," I told him as I got to my feet, unsteadily.

"You're talking to yourself?" The guy looked worried... it was kind of cute.. in some weird way. I started strapping my brand new shiny sword to my belt before I replied.

"I didn't say anything... You must be hearing things, mister."

"Mister? Uhm.." I confused him... haha! "Right, then what were you doing on the ground?"

"Inspecting the dirt for infections.." Sarcasm was flooding from my voice but pretty-boy didn't realize it, "Geez... I fell.. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No but uh... who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here..."

"I'm Reah Loriel and of course you haven't seen me... I'm not exactly from around here.."

"...Not from Zanarkand?"

"Or this.. world I guess..." I looked off at the sea again, feeling slightly homesick already.. just great. I turned back to blondie, "And you're name is...?"

"Oh right.. I'm Tidus.." He scratched his head, "If you're not from here... How did you get here?" Ah, the look of shear confusion on his face was priceless.

"That's what I want to know..."

"Um..kay.. Well, there's this big Blitzball match I hafta get to so uh... I guess I'll see ya around.." He took one last long look at me and then started to walk away. _'Dimwad!'_

"You're just gonna leave me here!" Tidus stopped walking.

"Well... yeah."

"How stupid are you!" Okay, maybe that was a little rude but I was frustrated! "I don't even know where I am and you're just gonna leave me here?"

"Well...yeah."

"Stop saying that!" I.. kinda screamed louder then I meant to... but again, I was frustrated. I took a deep breath, "I'm coming with you."

"Uh... Okay.." Easily manipulated much?.. And with that we were off to the Blitzball match... whatever _that_ is..

* * *

(Becca)

Having no choice but to allow Seymour to literally _drag_ me into the manor, I followed him... duh. The place was beautiful, and much bigger then shown in the game. It was hard to believe that someone like Seymour lived in such gorgeous home.

Before I realized it, Seymour started to lead me up a rounded staircase, past all the pictures of past maesters.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." It was all he said and it made me just want to puke. I mean, he said it in a _seductive_ type of tone which was just plain gross.

Once we got to the top, Seymour whispered something inaudibly to some tiny guado and then literally threw me into a room, closing (and locking) the door behind me.

"Ugh... wonder where he's going," I said aloud to myself. I turned around and to my horror saw that I was in none other but Seymour's bedroom.

* * *

(Reah)

"So what is Blitzball?" I asked after a long awkward silence.

Tidus completely stopped walking, "You don't know what Blitzball is?"

"Nope," I replied, feeling a bit stupid.

"Well... it's.. a sport.. I can't really explain it but.. you'll see once we get to the stadium," He started walking again. "You're not from Zanarkand... you don't know what Blitzball is... talking to yourself..." He stopped again and looked at me, "You're not.. some sort of _demon_ are you?"

"What!" I was really shocked, I mean, _me_ a demon? "Tidus, if I was a demon, I would've killed you by now... Geez you're annoying."

He started walking, yet again, apparently not understanding what I meant. But after a while, he stopped (AGAIN), scratched his head, looked at me, and then started walking once again.

"Eh, what was that about?" Seriously, I wanted to slap him... stupid blondie.

"Huh, wha'?.. Oh yeah.. Just thinking..."

We walking in silence for a loong time until we came to a large stadium with huuuuge lights lighting the entire place up.

"Woah.." I breathed, never seeing something so enormous before in my life.

"Wait 'till ya see the game," If Mr. Pretty Pants could smile ANY wider, I think he'd blind us all... okay, that doesn't make sense but whatever.. "Ok, I'll get ya a good front seat to watch the game.. okay?"

"Uh.. sure.." I still tansfixed by the stadium. When I looked back at Tidus, I was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore! "Uh.. Tidus?" I asked the empty air.. maybe he turned invisible or something, you never know. "Tidus!... TIDUS!" I was getting worried... Come on, if he was the only person you knew in that huge mob, you'd get worried too.

"Over here!" I heard his muffled voice yell. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed the sound of his voice, until I found... Tidus. "Okay, I got you your seat... it's easy to find, just go-yadda yadda yadda," That's not important... unless of course you want to be bored to death by Tidus' rambling... That's what I thought. "Got it?"

"uh.. sure."

"Good then... I'll see ya later then," He gave me a little wave and ran off to, I guess, get ready for the game.

"I pushed through the mob of idiots until I found my seat. Tidus was right, it was easy to find AND it was a great seat. I was able to see everything from the back of baldy's head to the popcorn vender.. Tidus will diee...

I stood up on my seat to _try_ and get a better look and saw a bunch of people swimming in... a ball of water. "That's.. different.." I muttered, confused as to how the players were holding their breath that long and how there was a ball of water suspended in mid-air... I decided it didn't matter though 'cause the game started and this was no football game at grandma's house on Turkey Day. This was _blitzball_.

* * *

(Becca)

"Okay Becca... Calm down... It's only a huge-ass jerk's room.. nothing's going to happen.." I had resulted to talking to myself... Whatever was going to happen was NOT going to be good.

I paced back and forth for a while, contemplating a way to get out of this mess. The door was locked... there weren't any windows... so I wouldn't be able to escape the room... I sighed and sat on the bed. I would just have to wait until Seymour came back... if he was _going_ to come back...

* * *

(Reah)

It wasn't too hard to figure out the rules and stuff so, once I had all that figured out, I was able to get completely absorbed into the game.

According to Baldy in front of me, Tidus was a star player... of the team, The Zanarkand Abes. So, I cheered and screamed for the Abes so loud that people around me started having to cover their ears from me.

As I was watching the players swim professionaly through the sphere pool (that's what Baldy called it), scoring points, knocking each other out of the pool... I noticed Tidus doing some spectacular move where he flipped out the top of the pool. But, just as he was about to kick the ball, I saw his eyes grow to the size of half dollars and he ended up falling through the air and missing the ball.

I groaned loudly and decided to kick Tidus' ass for that miss if I saw him later but then I saw what made his eyes get so big.

There was a GINORMOUS... thing in the sky coming straight towards us. It looked like it was covered in water or something which made me guess that it came _out_ of the water.

Tranfixed in my shock, I didn't notice the large chunks of stadium falling down in the seats. One particularly LARGE chunk fell inches away from me, causing me to go flying into the air.

"Wha'?" I breathed, then I realized I was falling. "HOLY CRAP! I'M GONNA DIEEEEE!" I screamed, falling faster and faster towards to hard concrete ground.

But something amazing happened. When I finished falling, I didn't hit concrete and splatter into little gross pieces of human... I fell on something nice and soft.

"Hi Tidus." I said, seeing blondie all mangled underneath me. I stood up and then put out my hand to help him up.

"Nice of you to drop in..." He groaned, took my hand and let me pull him up. We looked back at the stadium which then lay in ruins. "No more blitz for a while then.."

We turned around and standing right there was the man in my kitchen!

"You!" "Auron!" Tidus and I both yelled at the same time. We looked at each other, "You know him?" Again, we said it at the same time. We shook our heads and then ran to this 'Auron' guy.

"What are you doing here?" Tidus asked.

"I was waiting for you," His gaze dropped down to me and he looked kind of shocked, "Didn't think I'd see you both together..." The way he was looking at me was kind of creepy and under normal circumstance I would've said something about but, considering the chaos around us, I figured it wasn't the time.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked, looking agrivated. I rolled my eyes and started to follow the now walking away, Auron.

"How do you know my name?" I asked looking up at the man.

"You'd be surprised at how much I know about you," With that, he sped up with his coat billowing behind him. I stood there for a second before running to him to catch up.

"You a Stalker?"

"No... I haven't seen you since... eh.. nevermind, I said too much." I just looked at Auron for a bit before turning around to see where Tidus was. For some reason he was standing a little ways away, shaking his head around frantically until he saw me staring at him and ran up to me.

"Did you see anything?"

"Beside the mass pandemonium?" He nodded, "Nope."

"Hm..." he started scratching his head and then we both ran to Auron.

When we, again, caught up to him, we realized his was walking straight towards the giant thing in the sky.

"Hey, not this way!" Tidus yelled.

"Look!" We both looked at the thing again, "We called it 'Sin.'"

"Sin?" "We?" We both said at the same time, again.

A giant tentacle smashed into a building near us, ejecting tiny pods from it. The bunch of pods landed in a circle around Tidus, at which he punched at aimlessly. I rolled my eyes, yet again and looked back at Auron who was handing Tidus a shiny sword.

"Take it." And take it Tidus did, before nearly dropping it... weakling, "A gift from Jecht."

"My old man?" He started swinging the blade at the creatures, hopelessly.

"I hope you know how to use it."

"For your own sake Tidus," I added, getting into a good fighting pose.. the fight was on!

We fought through dozens of creatures before coming to an even huger mass of them.

"Hm... this could be bad." I nodded. Auron turned towards a giant machine.. thing, "That, knock it down!"

"What!" Tidus and me yelled.

"Trust me, you'll see!"

And we trusted Auron by striking the crap out of the machine until it finally broke, causing a truck thing to fall and cause a BIG explosion. The explosion took out the creatures but it also started taking out the bridge with them.

"GO!" Auron yelled, running with me and Tidus at his heels. We ran until we hit a chunk of missing bridge which Auron jumped over with ease. I got over it, just barely but Tidus ended up hanging off the edge, seconds from falling.

I, being the nice person I am, helped Tidus up whereas Auron just stood there talking to the thing...

"Auron?"

"You are sure?" He looked at Tidus, "This is it," He picked Tidus up by his shirt, "This is your story, it all begins here." He threw Tidus into the thing, in which Tidus got sucked up so fast that all we could hear was his screaming.

"Tidus!" I yelled towards the hole where he got sucked up.

"Reah..." Auron said gently, taking my chin in his hand, "I will see you again," And with a kiss on my forehead, he threw me up the hole too so that everything disappeared and all I could see was a bright shining whiteness...

* * *

**A/N Hmm... why is Auron all weird with Reah? hm.. will you find out?... Maybe... Review and it might happen!**


End file.
